As is known, a wide variety of sensors are used for a wide range of applications. Conventional magnetic field sensors, for example, can include a fault set point that can be set by a user, such as with a resistor divider network coupled to a supply voltage. In typical configurations, there is a ratiometric relationship between the supply voltage and the sensor output so that changes in the supply voltage level ripple throughout the sensor functionality, such that the trip point field level does not change as the supply voltage changes. In addition, regulated voltages can vary, especially in noisy and/or extreme environments. Further, a supply voltage from a battery will have inherent changes in voltage level over time. Also, some systems may have separate circuit boards providing supply voltage signals that can vary.
It will be appreciated that in many applications constant sensor sensitivity is desirable so that supply voltage changes do not impact performance. Known sensors typically have one or more fault trip points that are ratiometric with respect to a supply voltage, e.g., Vcc. A user sets a trip point voltage with a resistor divider network from Vcc. The voltage at the resistor divider moves with Vcc so as to vary the trip level setting.